Imperfect Perfection
by OppasAnjell
Summary: Sequel to Just Jane. Sorta spoilers inside? haha. Love to all the readers. T to be safe. I don't own Jane By Design...you should know that by now. Msg me any changes you wish to see Xo-OppasAnjell
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a sequel! Yay Me! Yay You! TEASERRRR**

Billy's P.O.V.

I wake up slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the dim light. Clothes and crumpled up paper were scattered on the floor. I smile and stretch; the other side of the bed cold and empty. My smile fades.


	2. the DAY to get away

**A/N: a HUGE freaking shoutout to everyone who wrote a review for my crappy teaser for this sequel…I love you all! I'm really sorry it's been taking me so long to update. I have four AP classes this year and still am not done with my summer hw, I'm a procrastinator. I've also been busy trying to get my favourite singer (The one and only Kellin Quinn) to reply or retweet me on Twitter…it's not working. So thank you for your wonderful patience and I'm deeply sorry I've made you wait so long. I'm just going to warn you that this story won't be updated as quickly as Just Jane because of my heavy work load for school (all seven of my classes are yearlong [meaning no easy electives]+ap work+rugby+swim team+SAT prep the whole month of September+possibly speech team=slow updates) YIKES! Anyway thank you again, lovely readers. I hope this chapter doesn't completely fail you. Though I'm about to make you all hate me….**

There's something beautiful about the phrase 'Imperfect Perfection.' Maybe it's the way that it sounds, maybe it's the fact that it's an oxymoron, or maybe it's because it reminds you that you can find perfection in the seemingly imperfect things in life. At least, that's how I look at it.

Billy's P.O.V.

"Billy! Please just listen to us—" _Everyone is making so much noise, why is everyone so noisy?_

His red-rimmed eyes glistened with more unshed tears as he spoke, "you don't even hear us, it's like you're drowning Billy!" He cringes at his use of words. "I mean, it's like you're not here." Inside, I laugh. _No, you were right the first time…I am drowning. Just like her. Everything is murky, unclear, I can see the surface but I can't reach it. You were right. I'm drowning._

"At least think of Day…please, I don't want to have to interfere." At this I snap myself out of my daze, looking up at the man with obvious fear in my eyes. He notices. "Look Billy, I don't want to take away the only thing you have left," he presses something into my hands, "Now take this and get the hell out of here…France holds too many memories for you." He gives me a sympathetic nod and let's himself out, leaving me to stare down at the two tickets in my hand.

….

"Billy, Billy, Billy!" _Waking up to the sound of persistence…she's so much like her._

"What?" I groggily answer. Her button nose crinkles and I can tell she's about to give me a lecture. _This requires coffee_. I stumble past her and make my way into the kitchen, her little feet making pattering sounds behind me. I pour myself a cup and lean back against the counter, raking a hand through my blond hair and taking a long sip.

"Billy," she puts her hands on her hips, "You told me you were going to register me at Lycée Francais two days ago," she holds up two fingers and frowns, shaking her curly locks in frustration. I grin and scoop her up into my arms, "Daddy!" she squeals happily, forgetting to call me by my name.

"Now you look here little miss," I say, "We are getting you enrolled in that school! But Daddy needs a job first, which I promise I will find by the end of the week." Her face crumples. In effort to avoid the waterworks, I make a deal. "Wanna go get a gelato as compensation?" Her blue-green eyes retain their sparkle, _that's one thing she got from me_, and nods enthusiastically. I swing her onto my shoulders, "Let's go Day."


	3. Find Me

**AN: I feel horrible for leaving you lovely readers for so long. Like, I seriously feel guiltier than anything D; Super disappointed that the show got cancelled but hey, that's why we have fanfictions right?! I won't be doing personal shoutouts for this chapter but I'm extremely appreciative to everyone who left me a review 3**

Billy's P.O.V

The water is calm, beautiful. The scene; picturesque. I take her hand softly in mine, bringing it up to my lips for a kiss. A smile plays upon her lips as she laughs. Oh that laugh. The sun shines warmly above our heads. I stare into her soft, brown eyes, and as I'm about to whisper the words to change our life forever, the scene changes drastically. Clouds swirl in; the water grows dark, dangerous. The winds pick up, she laughs harder. I try to pull her close to me, but she pushes away…as if mesmerized by the situation. I call out to her, try to hold her back, but she is gone as soon as the wave hits the boat. I dive in, searching and searching. I will find her, I will find-

"JANEY!" I scream as I awaken from my dead sleep. Sweat glistens on my forehead and in my feverous state I swear she is next to me, begging me. "find me Billy, find me." Her siren voice whispers repeatedly. "STOP!" I cry, throwing my pillow through her wavering mirage. "You're dead goddammit, you're dead…"


	4. A Letter To My Readers

My dear, loyal readers,

I apologize but…my muse has left me for this story.

If you really want to see it go on, I will definitely try to write more.

But I don't have much inspiration for it at the moment…so if no one gets back to me I probably won't write any more for this for a long, long while.

My sincerest apologizes,

OppasAnjell


End file.
